


Post Birthday Talks

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Presents, Feelings Realization, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Yesterday had been Aphrodite's birthday.
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Virgo Shaka
Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122164
Kudos: 4





	Post Birthday Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 ways to say I love you list. Prompt no. 9. “I saved a piece for you.”

When he opened his eyes, Shaka realized that it was late.

Which surprised him, although it was true that he had been meditating, he did not expected time to pass so quickly. He sighed. Since Athena had given them a second chance at life, something hadn't been right for him No matter how much he thought about, nothing made sense and he was not calm.

He went to the kitchen to prepare himself a tea, and realized that he had finished what was left before meditating, he was still in the kitchen, when the day before he shut him up like a bucket of cold water.

Yesterday had been Aphrodite's birthday.

He did not curse, but closed his eyes and just said, "Oh Buddha." While it was true that it had been an accident, it was still a bit rude. Previously, he and Aphrodite had not gotten along, they were too different to share anything beyond polite respect as colleagues, but true friendship had not been possible.

But since they had been revived, they had all agreed to do their best to be more united. They had started small, like eating breakfast together, in training they spread out more and tried to train with a different opponent every day. Afterwards, few group outings had come, then they began to have meetings in their temples and now, they were celebrating birthdays.

To his surprise, everything was improving. New friendships had arisen, there were less misunderstandings, they were rarer too, and those of the past had been forgiven. This was how he had discovered that he liked Aphrodite's company.

Aphrodite was much more different than he had imagined, he took his duties seriously, he was a little quiet at first, but when he got comfortable in someone else’s company, he could be very funny. He was generous with all of them and whenever they asked him, he helped them without easily and gladly. And he was surprisingly good at finding solutions to problems, he was patient and there was something that made him quite magnetic.

And now he had forgotten his birthday.

He had bought him a gift book, he knew the Twelfth Guardian’s birthday was coming, but now he had forgotten it and had been meditating in his garden. He looked at the clock, it was four in the morning. Too late, or rather, too early to apologize. So he opted for a light snack picking a glass of water and ate some pieces of fruit and decided to sleep for a couple of hours.

When he woke up, it was eight o'clock, so he prepared himself a light breakfast and decided to give the coliseum a couple of laps to wake up well. When he returned to his temple, he took a shower and dried his hair and took Aphrodite's gift and went to the twelfth temple.

He announced himself upon reaching the door and he felt the answer almost immediately. He went inside and soon found Aphrodite, since the Pisces guardian was in his kitchen. “Good morning Aphrodite.” He greeted him.

“Good morning, Shaka. Would you like a cup of tea?” At his nod, Aphrodite pointed at a chair. “Sit down."

He obeyed his host, while the other got up to grab a cup and spoon. “I wanted to apologize,” he said. “Yesterday I had the intention to meditate before your birthday, and, as you can imagine, I overdid it.”

Aphrodite put the cup and a spoon in front of him, and poured him from the kettle. “Don't worry, sometimes it happens to all of us. I hope you like the tea, I don't know which one you prefer, but this is passion fruit.”

He smiled at Aphrodite, “When it comes to tea, I usually have assam, chai, or darjeeling. But the one you're taking sounds delicious, the aroma is fantastic. Also, wanted to bring you your gift.” He said as he pushed the small package toward Aphrodite, and then took the cup from him, taking a tentative sip. He decided to add a teaspoon of sugar.

Aphrodite took the gift from him with a smile. “The gift was not necessary, but I appreciate it,” he carefully opened it and began to read the back cover. “Thanks for the book, it sounds interesting.”

He smiled pleased, he did not know well what Aphrodite preferred when it came to books, and felt a small wave of relief to hear that the book intrigued him. “I'm glad. Did you have a good day yesterday?”

“Yes, thanks. He was surprisingly quiet, at least until we played board games. I have decided to ban monopoly.”

That surprised him, “What happened?”

“Camus beat everyone, Milo decided it had to be cheating somehow and it seems that Shura also got the competitive streak and long story short, they almost went to blows.”

He laughed “That is something I would have liked to see. I'm sorry I missed it. Maybe on the next birthday.”

Aphrodite laughed, “I’m sure you’ll get your chance. I think Milo was swearing revenge against Camus and Shura. So, it wouldn’t surprise me in the least if Milo already bought the board game himself and is preparing himself to try and beat Camus. So, it might be shorted than the next birthday.”

“I hope you had cake.”

“Yes, and now that you’ve reminded me,” Aphrodite got up, and went to the refrigerator. “I saved a piece for you.” He said while he got the slice from the fridge and handed it to Shaka. Then Aphrodite sat back down and gave him a thoughtful look. “Shaka, forgive the question, I may be out of line, but I've noticed you a bit distracted lately. Are you okay?”

He couldn't help his surprise opening his mouth a little, and his closed it quickly. “Well…”

“If you want to talk, I have no problem listening to you. And if you want to, please know I will not speak of whatever you say with anyone else.”

He fixed his gaze on Aphrodite, and found him serious. And his eyes revealed a little concern. He was not expecting that. To buy himself a bit time, he drank tea. But in the end, he sighed, "I still don't understand a thing or two," he admitted.

“About our resurrection, right?”

He again he was surprised. He never would have imagined Aphrodite to be so perceptive. “How did you know?”

Aphrodite smiled sadly, and folded her hands on the table. “It is easy. I also had many doubts, to the point that I had to talk to Athena about it.”

He couldn't help it, his breath caught in his throat. He had to focus on breathing slowly, in the same way he did for meditation.

“I was wondering why she gave us this second chance, especially us,” Aphrodite did not need to say who he was referring to. “So I spoke to Athena in private. And truthfully, I wasn’t expecting her response. She told me that we died very young and that we did not grow as necessary, nor did we matured as we should have. So she gave us the time we needed to grow and mature. "

“So it's literally a second chance,” he said in surprise.

“Correct.” Aphrodite sighed. “I'm not going to lie, we needed it. Things could have been better, at least I think so, and I am taking this opportunity to grow and improve my mistakes and to be worthy the armor of Pisces.”

“You're doing it right. And I’m sure you’ll continue to do better.”

“Thanks. I'm glad to hear it, and I'm glad all of you have given me this opportunity to improve.”

He couldn't help but smile, “It shouldn’t be my place to judge. And I am glad that you give us this opportunity to meet you.”

Aphrodite smiled and raised his cup, he followed suit and they made a toast. “To second chances, and new friends.”

“To your health, too. And thanks for the cake.”

“Cheers.”

As their cup touched, he smiled. Much later, he would realize, that toast, was the start of something deeper between himself and Aphrodite.


End file.
